Chanceux
by Attrapeur de Reves
Summary: Minific Sasusaku; •Chanceux: Sorte: Fado, destino. Risco, acaso.
1. Notas da Autora

Chanceux.

● Aviso:  
■ Contém _**Hentai**__._

_Mas será leve, mais para o lado sentimental, não sendo uma leitura rápida e repugnante_. E sim, uma que envolve mais a questão do amor em si. Mas mesmo assim, será avisado para que quem não goste do gênero, possa pulá-las sem problema algum.

■Essa Oneshot é um pouco comprida, parece uma mini fic, mas espero profundamente que vocês se sintam recompensados no final.

■Eu não queria postá-la antes de terminá-la, mas acabei criando uma coragem realmente absurda de algum lugar que nem eu sei onde é XD. Portanto, não me forcem a postar. Tenho uma fic em andamento e a minha internet é ruim. Postarei uma vez por semana apenas, mas se derem sorte terá mais posts.

● Desclaimer:  
■ mangá/anime _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

● Sinopse:

■ _**Chanceux**_: Sorte:_ Fado, destino. Risco, acaso._

Pelo visto a poderosa **Chanceux **está contra Sasuke Uchiha pela **primeira **vez depois de anos.

_Sang._

**Sangue****.**

A cor vermelha e mortífera lhe lembrava muitas coisas. Ira, guerra, martírio, doença(...).

E principalmente lembrava o rubor da pele _dela_ quando ele falava um simples "Hn" ou dirigia um pequeno grunhido para a sua pessoa.

Tal pele quente da boca que ele sentiu apenas uma vez, tampando com uma das suas mãos os lábios da _kunoichi_ no meio de uma prova há muitos anos.

Como uma cor poderia ser tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão terrível?

_Sasuke._

**A vida [u]dela[/u] era resumida em apenas três coisas**:

_**Déchirure**__**.**_

_**L'obscurité**__**.**_

_**Mains**__**.**_

_Sakura_.

-

**Aimer**: Amor: _Atração espontânea e intensa por alguém ou por alguma coisa. Desvela, carinho. Objeto de afeto._

-

O amor pode se manifestar de formas diferentes, nem sempre como as pessoas esperam, pode ser mais tímido, mais louco, mais ousado, mais intrigante, mais rude... Mas não deixa de ser a sua forma de amar. (...) Só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que ame, não significa que esse alguém não o ama com tudo o que pode.

_Godaime._

**Baseada em uma música (Here Without You, 3 Doors Down), apesar de não ser uma Songfic.**

**Dedicada especialmente a essa banda magnífica, às minhas leitoras assíduas e aos autores de fanfics que eu mais amo e me sinto absorvida em ler, apesar de muitas vezes não comentar no tópico e eles nem saberem que eu existo: **

**Cherry**** (Sem título), ****Tathy ****(Experiências Inesquecíveis) e ****Céu**** (Nostalgia). **

**Hn, partituras em francês. Outra homenagem à cultura da qual eu acho deslumbrante. Espero que vocês gostem. **

**Criticas são bem vindas.**

**Boa leitura.**


	2. Capítulo I A vida é sádica

______________________________________________________________

_A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas que encantam e __devoram_.

Sakura, tonta e sentindo uma dor de cabeça terrível que lhe inundava levemente os sentidos, se levantou assustada com um estardalhaço estranho vindo da cozinha de "sua" casa.

Sorriu, pensando ser a sua vizinha que adorava espantar gatos de cima de telhados. Com seus orbes embaçados, parecia não enxergar nada na sua frente. Bocejou totalmente exaurida, ecoando o murmúrio no lugar escuro e úmido. De tão cansada, nem notou algumas diferenças novas em "seu" quarto.

-Nossa... Mas que sonho louco foi este, _Kami sama?_ – ela riu abobada, tendo alguns lapsos de memória do "suposto" sonho que acabara de ter.

Espreguiçou-se, jogando-se na cama, sentindo seu corpo afundar lentamente no colchão, que, estranhamente estava com uma fragrância diferente. Respirou fundo, até sentir algumas dores aparecerem de repente como agulhadas. Apalpou suas costas, soltando um gemido de dor. Aquele ferimento não estava ali antes... Seus orbes verdes e cristalinos estudaram a grande camiseta branca que lhe cobria o corpo até as coxas. Aquela camisa definitivamente também não era a dela.

_O cheiro inumanamente atraente lhe envolveu os sentidos. O cheiro... Aquela deliciosa fragrância que jamais esquecera. Era exclusivamente __dele_.

Mas... Ela só podia estar sonhando! Beliscou-se uma vez e cerrou os olhos. Abriu-os. Nada. Tudo igual à antes. Definitivamente aquilo não era um sonho. Então... De quem era aquela vestimenta?

Aliás... De _quem_ era aquela casa?!

-Onde eu estou?! – quase gritou, sentando-se rapidamente pasma.

Seus orbes de um verde muito vivo estudaram o quarto minuciosamente, totalmente deslocados e confusos, enquanto as suas mãos e seu corpo, se levantavam discretamente sem sequer fazerem um murmúrio sob o colchão.

"_Por Kami... Será que eu fui seqüestrada? Ou pior... Será que eu sofri um abuso sexual?!"_

Pensava aflita. Assim que pousou os pequenos pés no chão, sentiu uma tontura lhe atingir violentamente o corpo. Mas conseguiu controlar seu _chakra_ nas pernas, conseguindo achar sua coerência. Pôs-se a andar silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro. Parecia que chovia por causa dos burburinhos do lado de fora e do clima fresco que fazia. Também aparentava ser de noite pela escuridão familiar.

_Sua companheira de tantos anos_...

De repente alguns lapsos vieram como enxurradas discretas em sua mente. Imagens quais explicariam de certa forma o porquê de ela estar ali, naquela hora da noite.

Seus passos pareciam plumas. Lembravam uma gata prestes a atacar sua presa indefesa. Sequer um barulho era ouvido na casa. O treinamento com a _Godaime_ lhe serviu de muito, afinal. Finalmente havia chegado à sala. Era pequena, humilde.

Tão rústica, que chegava a ter uma espécie de lamparina com velas, iluminando um pequeno canto do cômodo frio do qual havia uma foto. Parecia um canto de orações. Sakura, hesitante, se aproximou, achando aquela imagem familiar para as suas lembranças infantis e inoportunas.

_Que sempre a atormentavam assim que possível._

Sentiu seu corpo cambalear brevemente, assim que distinguiu os rostos por causa do pequeno lampejo quente das velas. Seus orbes, focados em cada semblante peculiar, demonstravam muita surpresa em ver aquela fotografia que lhe trazia lembranças deliciosas de quando era pequena.

Ela jurava que aquela réplica de anos atrás estivesse sido _abandonada_ pelo dono quando partiu para sua vingança estúpida e sem cabimento.

Sakura sentiu lágrimas virem. Mais uma vez. Mais uma vez sentiu-as chegarem manhosas, prontas para banharem seu rosto. Mas desta vez, elas não queriam ser derramadas tão cedo. Estavam ali por causa da alegria de ver novamente aquela imagem tão...

Tão linda.

Colocou um dos dedos sobre a boca, assim que esboçou um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Riu sozinha lembrando-se dos momentos bobos e divertidos com Naruto. Dos tapinhas aconchegantes de Kakashi em sua cabeça quando completava alguma missão com êxito, deixando-o orgulhoso. E...

_Dos olhos penetrantes e vazios de Sasuke_.

Colocou devagar a fotografia no lugar. Onde havia gravado para sempre, uma fase incrível de sua vida e de mais três pessoas que fizeram e ainda fazem parte dela. Acariciou de leve o rosto cansado de Kakashi com as pontas dos dedos trêmulos.

Escorregou-os até o sorridente Naruto, passando levemente sobre a cabeleira curta e rosada da menininha simpática, parando finalmente no semblante ameno do garoto de cabelos negros.

Parada, Sakura ficou. Seu coração estava apertado numa dor insuportável. Queria muito que aqueles tempos voltassem, tempos quais que todos pareciam felizes cada um com suas vidinhas simples, até os problemas finalmente baterem nas suas portas. Estava absorvida demais em seus devaneios para perceber um_ chackra_ familiar se levantar atrás de si, observando-a minuciosamente.

-

_Saudade não é saber o que fazer com os dias que ficaram mais compridos, não saber como encontrar tarefas que lhe cessem o pensamento, não saber como frear as lágrimas diante de uma música, não saber como vencer a dor de um __silêncio que __nada__ preenche._

-

-Sakura... – a voz rouca e musical ecoou em seus ouvidos, beijando-lhes de um modo arrepiante e devastador.

De repente ela se virou totalmente aturdida e confusa para o vulto robusto que estava quase invisível na escuridão da sala. E muito, mas muito perto de seu corpo, quase tocara os lábios na sua orelha, deixando-a em alerta. Nele estava contida a fragrância familiar e deliciosa da camisa branca que inutilmente cobria seu corpo. Agora se lembrava do que aconteceu. O que resultou ela ali, naquela casa, com aquele homem, naquela hora e... Daquele jeito.

E claro... Entender porque às vezes a sorte é tão maldita com nós, reles humanos.

Ou tão benevolente com nós, humanos de verdade...

__________________________________________________________________


End file.
